my besfriend
by Cinta Killua
Summary: Kisah perjalanan persahabatan antara Alice,Kuroko dan Akashi di masa SMA (Chapter 2 Akashi pov) [Arata Alice(oc),Akashi Seijuro,Kuroko Tetsuya] sinopsis cerita ada di wattpad /myworks/64419597-my-best-friend
1. Chapter 1

"My BestFriend"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadatoshi

Genre: Friendship,Romance

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note: Hai cerita ini harusnya buat event karena cerita pembukanya jauh melenceng dari tema,Akhirnya cerita ini saya jadikan saja karya terbaru saya. anyway, capter selanjutnya saya buat langsung ke masa SMA. untuk mencocokan cerita yang di buku tulis saya

Happy reading minna ^0^

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Arata Alice Pov)**

Sudah lama aku berada di dalam lingkungan rumah, Akhirnya kedua orangtuaku mengizinkanku untuk bersekolah SMP Teitan. Saat Aku berada di gerbang sekolah, Aku merasa gugup berada di lingkungan baru. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah keramaian murid-murid di sekolah aku berada di rumah, aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca buku di ruang perpustakaan dan Home Schooling di rumah.

Pelayanku,Magareth mengantarkanku ke ruang kelas baruku di kelas 2-A. Saat ini Kedua orangtuaku sedang berada di brazil selama seminggu. Shiina berbincang sebentar dengan orang dewasa yang berada di dalam sana lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Anak-anak sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru di sini .Alice silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri di sini" Ucap bu Shinogawa mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam kelas

"Baiklah Alice-Sama Saya permisi dulu dan selamat bersenang-senang di hari pertama masuk sekolah Alice-Sama" Ucap Shiina tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku di sekolah

"Haii minna, namaku Arata Alice kalian bisa memanggilku Alice salam kenal semuanya" Ucapku dengan senyum gigi

Aku melihat reaksi semua orang di kelas pada terkagum-kagum melihat Sosok anak kecil berambut merah vermilion memandangku dengan pertama kali menarik perhatianku masuk ke kelas 2-A adalah anak berambut merah aku bisa berdekatan sekaligus jadi teman pertamaku di kelas ini.

"baiklah Arata Alice, Sekarang kamu boleh duduk di samping laki laki berambut merah vermilion itu" bu Shinogawa menunjuk bangku kosong di samping orang itu

"Haii Sensei" Aku pergi menunju bangku yang di perintahkan bu Shinogawa dan pelajaran di mulai

Di tengah pelajaran bu Shinogawa aku merasa bosan melihat dan rasanya ingin mengantuk di hari pertama sekolah. Hmm…Aku penasaran dengan orang yang berada di merah, muka cool, tampan, dan intinya dia sempurna dari segi fisik sehingga aku melihat semua perempuan di kelas ini menurut perkiraanku mereka suka dengan rambut merah itu.

Ada satu yang bikin perasaanku janggal tentang orang itu adalah ada sesuatu di balik kesempurnaanya seperti merasa di tutupi begitu tapi, apa yang di sembunyiin oleh rambut merah itu dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku memutuskan untuk bicara dengannya sekarang daripada jiwa detektifku kambuh lagi.

"Hoi rambut merah, Dari aku lihat kau sangat bosan dengan pelajaran bu Shinogawa apa itu benar?" Tanyaku kepada orang itu. Aku melihat rambut merah sedikit terkejut lalu mengabaikanku bicara

"Namaku Arata Alice dan kau siapa?"

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa kau dan jangan sok akrab denganku" Jawab rambut merah cuek

Oke sekarang dia membuatku ,Seorang detektif harus tenang,relax dan menyepelehkan lawan seperti yang di katakan oleh Sherlok Holmes. Ya aku harus seperti idolaku.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau memberitahuku. Akan ku ingatkan kepadamu jangan meremehkanku tuan sok cool" Ucapku mengejek ke orang itu

"Oh ya? Kurasa aku akan meremehkanmu kali ini, Nyonya sok akrab" Laki berambut merah tersenyum jahat

Lihat saja kau tuan sok cool, Aku akan menghancurkan wajah sok cool itu di depan semua kelas hahahaha

.

.

.

.

" **KRINGGGGG"**

"baiklah,cukup sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini pastikan kalian semua akan mengerjakan pr dari saya minggu dan terima kasih" bu Shinogawa meninggalkan ruang kelas 2-A

Semua berhamburan dari tempat bangku pergi ke sebagian orang datang menghampir tempat dudukku kemudian bertanya-tanya asal usul tentang diriku

"Waaah, pakaianmu mewah sekali Arata-San,Perkenalkan namaku Izumi Koyomi dan di sebelahku bernama Kazuma Ayato salam kenal Arata-San" Sapa Izumi

"Salam kenal juga Izumi-San,Kazuma-San dan terima kasih atas pujiannya Izumi-San" Aku tersenyum

"Oh iya, Apakah tadi itu pelayanmu tadi Arata-san?" Tanya Kazuma

"Ya dia adalah pelayanku Kazuma-San. Memangnya kenapa Kazuma-San?"

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya saja kau berasal dari keluarga orang kaya? Ku kira Cuma Akashi-Sama yang datang bersama pelayan" Jawab Kazuma dan Izumi mengangguk setuju

"Sama? Siapa itu Akashi-Sama?"

"Itu tuh yang rambutnya merah vermilion yang duduk di samping mu itu Arata-San,Dia yang namanya Akashi Seijuro-Sama" jawab mengangguk

' **Oh orang sok cool itu bernama Akashi Seijuro'** ucap batinku

"Aku iri denganmu Arata-San, kau bisa bicara langsung dengan saja susah bicara langsung dengannya" Jawab Izumi

"T..tunggu sebentar aku bertanya kepada kalian. Kenapa kalian memanggil orang itu Akashi-Sama?" Aku bertanya balik kepada Kazuma dan Izumi

"Di sekolah ini ada satu club namanya pecinta Akashi-Sama. Aku dan Kazuma salah satu dari anggota club tersebut termasuk semua satu kelas juga suka dengan Akashi-Sama"

Oh begitu,Benar apa yang ku bilang semua wanita di kelas ini suka sama si orang sok cool itu. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ada club Akashi-Sama. Itu orang terkenal sekali rupanya. Hmm... Menarik, jadi tertarik untuk mengalahkan bahkan mempermalukan si sok cool itu di depan banyak orang.

"Oh begitu,Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan kepada kalian dimana letak perpustakaan sekolah?"

"Ah baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke perpustakaan sekolah" Jawab Izumi

"Aku ikut Izumi-Chan" Jawab Kazumi

"Baiklah,Terimakasih atas bantuannya,Kazuma,Izumi"

Aku mengikuti mereka pergi ke perpustakaan dan Kazuma berbincang-bincang cerita tentang Akashi kemudian dengan lingkungan luar seperti toko mainan,mall dll yang belum aku ketahui sedikitpun lingkungan di luar ,Izumi dan Kazuma tiba di ruang perpustakaan sekolah dan di sana kami memasuki ke ruang perpustakaan di sana banyak sekali buku-buku di sana.

Aku sangat senang berada di perpustakaan ini karena tempatnya sangat tenang,nyaman dan jauh dari sekitar rak-rak berisi dongeng dari Inggris,Arab,Tradisional bahkan ada buku esklopedia di sangat berbeda dengan perpustakaan yang berada di rumah.

"Hmm...baca buku apa ya yang bagus? Dongeng apa ya" Gumamku sambil melihat rak-rak berisi rak-rak dongeng

Ada satu buku dongeng yang menarik perhatianku,Aku mengambil buku dongeng -tiba ada tangan seseorang yang mengincar buku yang sama melihat orang tersebut dan ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuro sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Dengan sigap dia langsung mengambil buku tersebut.

"Maaf,Saat ini aku mau baca buku yang ini, jadi kau ambil buku yang lain saja ya nona sok akrab" Ucap Akashi meledekku

"Enak saja jelas-jelas aku duluan yang berada di sini duluan sebelum kau. Mana bisa begitu saja kau ambil duluan" aku mengambil buku dari tangan Akashi

"Duluan aku yang berada di sini sebelum kau datang , buku ini aku yang ambil dan sekarang kau cari buku yang lain, nyonya sok kenal" Akashi merebut kembali buku di tanganku

"Tidaaak,Kau saja yang cari buku lain tidak mau weeee" Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Si Akashi sok cool itu

"Hee..Berani sekali kau memerintahku hmm?" Akashi berlahan aku langsung mundur ke belakang

"Tentu saja ini sekolah kau yang punya apa?" Ucapku meremehkan. Akashi senyum menyeringai kepadaku

"Kau sungguh menarik nona sok kenal,Baru kali ini ada yang berani membantahku yaitu kau Arata Alice hmm.." Akashi mendekati diriku dan aku terus mundur ke belakang "Kau harus tunduk kepadaku Arata Alice dan kau tidak bisa melawanku"

Ntah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak suka di depan orang itu bilang aku orang pertama yang berani penglihatanku dari ekspresi wajah Akashi aku yakin semua orang tidak ada yang berani bicara dan membantah dengannya bahkan Izumi dan Kazuma juga bilang seperti harus menantang Akashi sekaligus membongkar sesuatu yang Akashi sembunyikan di balik sifat sempurna itu.

"Jangan sok jadi penguasa di depanku Akashi Seijuro. Aku tidak akan biarkan membuatku tunduk padamu TIDAK AKAN!"

"Wah wah wah..Kau kelihatan percaya diri sekali kalau kita taruhan, Dalam waktu 1 bulan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku" Akashi semakin cepat mendekatiku

"Ha? Jatuh cinta? Maaf ya aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadamu Akashi Seijuro" Sial aku terpojok di dinding

Aku merasakan dinginnya dinding di mana mungkin aku harus tunduk sama makhluk sok cool akan ku biarkan aku harus tunduk di depan -lahan Akashi mendekati ke depan wajahku kemudian ke arah telingaku sambil berbisik

' **Perkataanku Absolut dank au tidak bisa menghindar dariku,Alice"** Tiba-tiba aku merinding mendengar ucapan Akashi

Akashi menjauh dariku lalu lempar buku yang sedang kami ributkan "Ambilah,Aku tidak tertarik lagi buku itu dan sampai jumpa nonya sok kenal" Akashi meninggalkanku di perpustakaan

Aku langsung lemas di tempat setelah Akashi sudah tidak berada di benar saja berhadapan dengan orang sok cool itu membuatku lemas seperti yang di keluarkan oleh Akashi benar-benar membuat harus tunduk tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang seperti dia.

"Baiklah,Akan ku buat kau malu di depan banyak orang sekaligus membongkar sesuatu di sembunyikan olehmu Akashi Seijuro" Aku tertawa nista

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Anyway Mohon di review dan minta di teruskan atau tidak cerita ini makasih**

 **Regards,**

 **CintaKillua / Akashi seiya**


	2. Chapter 2

"My best Friend"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadatoshi

Genre: romance,Friendship

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note: hallow minna kembali lagi bersama saya CintaKillua melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya dalam my bestfriend kali untuk Adegan Akakuro mungkin nunggu cerita ini sampai lulus SMP dulu baru kemungkinan 2 chapter ke depan saya memperbanyak adegan akakuro. makasih sudah baca cerita saya ^^

Happy reading minna ^0^

Chapter 2

 **(Akashi Pov)**

 **Semejak kematian Ibuku di usiaku 8 tahun,Aku menghabiskan waktuku sepulang sekolah untuk berbagai segala les yang di berikan oleh ayahku dan di tuntut untuk nilaiku harus sempurna kalau tidak, Aku akan di pecut oleh Ayahku. Aku sebenarnya sangat membenci Ayahku bahkan aku ingin sekali untuk membunuhnya. Namun apa dayaku,Aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut apa yang di katakana oleh Ayahku kalau aku tidak mau terkena pecut dari hanya peduli dengan kesempurnaan segala hal.**

* * *

Pada suatu pagi hari, Aku mendengar desas-desus dari siswa di kordinor dan sebenarnya aku tidak peduli mau ada murid baru atau orang itu tidak bisa mengalahkan prestasiku di sekolah baik di kelas atau pararel cuma itu sepertinya Bu Shinogawa sedang berbicara dengan seorang yang memakai baju pelayan? Dan siapa Gadis yang bersama Bu Shinogawa itu?.Ah masa bodo aku tidak mau memikirkannya selama sekali.

"Haii minna, namaku Arata Alice kalian bisa memanggilku Alice salam kenal semuanya"

Aku menatap dia cuek dengan senyum gigi di depan semua orang membuatku merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang itu yang bernama Arata mengatakan aku harus hati-hati dengan dia tentang sosok diriku yang saja dia tidak duduk di sampingku.

"baiklah Arata Alice, Sekarang kamu boleh duduk di samping laki-laki berambut merah vermilion itu" bu Shinogawa menunjuk bangku kosong di sampingku

' **APAAAA! DIA TIDAK BOLEH DUDUK DI SAMPINGKU?!'** Teriak batinku

"Haii Sensei" Dia pergi menunju bangku yang di perintahkan bu Shinogawa dan pelajaran di mulai

Di tengah pelajaran aku merasa bosan sekali dengan materi yang di ajarkan oleh bu memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah jendela kali saja ada sesuatu yang menarik di sebelah sana.

"Hoi rambut merah, Dari aku lihat kau sangat bosan dengan pelajaran bu Shinogawa apa itu benar?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan sedikit terkejut anak baru itu berbicara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dia dan jangan berharap kau bisa langsung sok dekat dengaku ya wahai Arata Alice.

"Namaku Arata Alice dan kau siapa?"

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa kau dan jangan sok akrab denganku" Jawabku cuek.

Dari yang ku lihat gerak-gerik si Alice ini dia mau meniru gerakan seperti Sherlock mau meniru sosok seperti itu? Jangan mimpi Arata Alice aku akan menghancurkan sikap sok Sherlock holmes dan kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku selama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau memberitahuku. Akan ku ingatkan kepadamu jangan meremehkanku tuan sok cool" Nona sok akrab mengejekku aku akan mengikuti permainanmu nona sok akrab

"Oh ya? Kurasa aku akan meremehkanmu kali ini, Nyonya sok akrab" Aku tersenyum jahat di depan orang itu

.

.

.

.

" **KRINGGGGG"**

"baiklah,cukup sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini pastikan kalian semua akan mengerjakan pr dari saya minggu dan terima kasih" bu Shinogawa meninggalkan ruang kelas 2-A

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke perpustakaan dimana aku bisa merasakan kesunyian di perpustakan daripada mendengar jeritan fans yang menyukai diriku bahkan ada club pesuka diriku mengingat gadis sialan itu di kelas pengen cepat-cepat baca buku untuk melampiaskan emosiku.

Aku berkeliling di sekitar daerah rak buku berisi dongeng satu buku dongeng yang menarik perhatianku,Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil buku dongeng -tiba ada tangan seseorang gadis yang mengincar buku yang sama denganku. Aku melihat sejenak dan gadis penggila Sherlock Holmes berada di perpustakaan aku belum baca dongeng itu selama sekali aku memutuskan untuk mengambil buku itu sebelum penggila Sherlock Holmes ambil.

"Maaf,Saat ini aku mau baca buku yang ini, jadi kau ambil buku yang lain saja ya nona sok akrab" Ucapku Meledek Alice

"Enak saja jelas-jelas aku duluan yang berada di sini duluan sebelum kau. Mana bisa begitu saja kau ambil duluan" Alice mengambil buku dari tanganku

"Duluan aku yang berada di sini sebelum kau datang , buku ini aku yang ambil dan sekarang kau cari buku yang lain, nyonya sok kenal" Aku mengambil kembali buku yang di pegang sama Alice

"Tidaaak,Kau saja yang cari buku lain tidak mau weeee" Dia tidak mau kalah dariku rupanya

Heee dia melawan absolutku? Hebat juga penggila Sherlock Holmes dia takut denganku memutuskan untuk mendekati Alice seperti yang aku lakukan pada semua perempuan yang sedang nembak cinta kepadaku.

"Hee..Berani sekali kau memerintahku hmm?" Ucapku berlahan mendekati Alice dan ia terkejut kemudian mundur ke belakang

"Tentu saja ini sekolah kau yang punya apa?" Alice meremehkanku. Aku senyum menyeringai di depan Penggila Sherlock Holmes itu

Baru kali ini ada yang bisa melawanku. Hmm…menarik sekali orang ini ini aku tidak akan main-main denganmu wahai maniak Sherlock Holmes Arata Alice akan ku buat kau tunduk kepadaku sekarang juga karena beraninya kau melawan perintahku yang absolut.

"Kau sungguh menarik nona sok kenal,Baru kali ini ada yang berani membantahku yaitu kau Arata Alice hmm.." Aku mendekati Alice secara berlahan-lahan. Alice terus mundur ke belakang

"Kau harus tunduk kepadaku Arata Alice dan kau tidak bisa melawanku" Aku akan memojokkan dirimu Alice

"Jangan sok jadi penguasa di depanku Akashi Seijuro. Aku tidak akan biarkan membuatku tunduk padamu TIDAK AKAN!"

"Wah wah wah..Kau kelihatan percaya diri sekali kalau kita taruhan, Dalam waktu 1 bulan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku" Aku semakin cepat mendekati Alice yang hampir sampai di tembok

' **Kali ini aku harus menang dalam taruhan ini atau nama baikku akan di hancurkan oleh dia'**

"Ha? Jatuh cinta? Maaf ya aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadamu Akashi Seijuro" Ah dia sudah terpojok di mendekati ke telinga Alice sambil berbisik

" **Perkataanku Absolut dank au tidak bisa menghindar dariku,Alice"** Alice merinding dengan bisikanku

Karena mood bacaku sedang buruk akibat di rusak oleh Alice,Aku memutuskan menjauh dari Alice dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan mengembalikan buku yang ku pegang kepada kali ini kau yang menang,Untuk selanjutnya aku akan menang kali ini,Arata Alice.

"Ambilah,Aku tidak tertarik lagi buku itu dan sampai jumpa nonya sok kenal" Aku beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket mencari Senpai di sana menanyakan kegiatan untuk selanjutnya apa.

"Aku Akan menghancurkan harga dirimu yang tinggi itu dan berlutut di depan semua murid di SMP Teitan, Lihat saja nanti aku akan menang dalam taruhan ini karena aku selalu menang dan aku selalu benar hahahaha" Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menunju ke Gymansum sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

zhichaloveanime : terimakasih sudah membaca fic abal saya dan saya sudah jelaskan di pm ya ^^

mohon RnR dan kritik saran makasih

Regards,

CintaKillua/Akashi Seiya


End file.
